Ride With Me
by MidnightLove87
Summary: Bella is a badass valet at the coolest eatery in NYC, Rosie's. What happens when her favorite regular asks her to take a ride with him? Written for Fage 4 for Chartwilightmom!


**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Ride With Me**

**Written for: **Chartwilightmom

**Written By: Midnightlove87**

**Rating: M…very M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **a female (preferable fuckhot) valet, snarky attitudes, all female staffed/owned fancy restaurant

"Welcome to Rosie's," Esme's sultry voice says as the name rolls off of her tongue to a new group of all handsomely dressed men. I sip on my soda and munch on my snack. My break is almost over and I need to get back, but I sure do love watching as the men get thrown to the wolves. It's such good entertainment I would almost pay for it. Almost… I would much rather get paid _for_ it**.**

"We'd like the corner seat," one of them says to Esme.

"_That_ sounds like such a refreshing idea," she snarks, making me laugh.

See what she did there? Yeah, they _pay_ her to do that. That's the best part of it all.

I can't get enough of her. Girl crush, whatever you want to call it, I love it. I love the whole place actually.

This place is perfect for me, from the attitude of the staff to the decor hanging on the wall, I knew as soon as I applied that this was going to be as familiar as home. And anytime you can work in a place like home, it's a good time.

"Fucking prick ripped me off," Alice bitches as she counts her tips.

"How much are you short?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not really short any, but I'm a little pissed that he only gave me a hundred."

"Yeah, _only_ a hundred," I say back, shaking my head, thinking about the tiny one bedroom I own a block away. A hundred dollar tip is a great feat and Alice is practically turning her nose up at it, as ridiculous as those words are. I shake my head. I have worked here for almost a year and I'm still not used to the money I bring home. Most is balled up in a sock drawer waiting to be spent. That's my form of a bank.

We aren't a strip joint or anything like that. No, Rose would never have that. _Rosie's_ is a high class joint in the middle of New York City. We serve food and snark to our patrons. Most prefer the food over the snark, but keep coming back because Rose is a goddess of cuisine. Rosalie Hale is a twenty-eight year old force to be reckoned with in the kitchen. She made a name for herself in the culinary field just six short years ago and ever since then _Rosie's_ has been a sell out hit.

Rose has a high end restaurant with a few quirky features. One being that she never hires any men. That's right, not one human possessing a penis has ever been on Rose's payroll. She prefers to keep it chicks only and it is a pretty good strategy for business too. It keeps the customers coming back because of the pretty little things that wait on the tables, and it also eliminates most of the typical sexual harassment situations.

I love the place, but I don't cook or wait tables. And I certainly can't bar tend, no one can even compare to Kate. She is amazing, and on Friday and Saturday nights she even puts on a little show with all of her skills. _Yeah, that so isn't me._

So what do I do?

I'm the valet.

That's right, all night long I get to drive hot cars in the coolest city on Earth.

Amazing right?

That's what I think. And let me tell you, the look on these playboys' faces when I take their keys, never gets old. They never think a girl could ever drive such a great car, but what they don't realize is that I can probably drive it better than them. That's okay, we don't need to pop all of the over inflated egos that inhabit Manhattan.

No, I'm not out to pop them all. Just one in particular.

We all have our favorite regulars. Our favorites... whatever.

Rose's is our meat vendor, Emmett, who actually eats at the restaurant regularly. Esme has Carlisle who she's been lusting after since he left her a little note with her tip over three months ago; she's just too chicken shit to do something about it. Alice is always after an out-of-towner and she finds that with this guy from Texas regularly. He's actually relocating here, so it'll be interesting to see if she sticks with him once he becomes a local. Kate never dates anyone that comes in here. She's says that's bad for business, but I say who the hell cares. Rose owns the place and if she's getting her poon stuffed by the meat man, then what the hell?

Mine is a business man. One of those young CEO types. His name is Edward and he's a cocky shit, in his late 20's. He is handsome and smooth, you know the type. And I want him. Every time he comes here he manages to show up with a different ride. And we're not talking BMW's and Lexus', no, more like Porches' and even a Bugatti once. The tricky little fucker showed up with a Tesla last time. He thought he would confuse me with an electric car, but it wasn't happening, I wasn't born yesterday for chrissakes. Nope, twenty-two years old tomorrow, in fact.

I'm young, but I know how to drive and I'm careful. That's why Rose and her insurance company love me. Her customers do too; I'm not the typical slob that will just park the cars where you have to worry about scratches, dings and the smell of farts invading the rich Italian leather. So when they see that their babies come back just as they've left them, they are very inclined to tip and tip well.

I glance at my watch waiting for the dinner rush to start. I only have an hour before my line will be full and I won't be able to park the cars fast enough.

I collect a fresh bottle of water before heading back out into the oppressive July heat. New York seems to be the worst in the summer, the humid air always hangs nice and low, making you feel like you are walking around in an armpit.

_Bleh…_

I look up to see a Land Rover pulling in and I sigh. It's time to get to work.

The night drags on as I drive and park the same high priced luxury cars. They are all a yawn, nothing even remotely challenging whatsoever.

An hour before my shift is over _he _rolls in. I know it's him before I even see in the car. How do I know it's him? Oh that's because no one else in New York City would ever dare to valet their 1950 Jaguar. No he wants to be a challenging bastard and this is his latest scheme.

I wipe my palms, not because I'm nervous, no, because it's so fucking hot out that even my hands are sweating.

He rolls down his window and smirks at me.

_Cocky prick!_

"Evening, Mr. Cullen," I say smoothly as I hand him his ticket. It wasn't necessary, but I wanted to touch his hand, to have that connection. It was a simple thing, but every evening he came in I lived for it.

He carefully places it in his wallet. This is his process and I'm willing to wait a few extra moments, if it means that I'll finally get to drive something interesting for a few minutes.

"Does the snark start inside tonight, Isabella?" he asks as he swiftly exits the car, leaving the door open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were intellectually capable of interpreting when I was being snarky," I say as I move to slide around him.

"Isabella, I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for," he retorts stepping away.

"Uh huh, sure," I say with a fake smile, as I slide into the soft leather seat. It's still warm from where his body was and it makes me want to snuggle into it even further, but I resist, realizing he is still right there.

"Aren't you missing something?" he asks, with that same cocky attitude that makes me love and hate him at the same time.

I glance around the car checking everything over to see what I could be missing, then I realize I don't have the keys. Fuck!

"Mr. Cullen, I'll need your keys," I say sweetly.

"I bet you need something from me, but my keys probably aren't the only thing," he says handing them to me.

I snatch them out of his hand before saying that I will see him later.

He sends me a wink before heading inside.

I have to take a breath and cool myself down. His wink always does things to me, but I can't let him see that.

I turn the key and feather the clutch as the motor roars to life. The sweet vibrations roll through my body making me feel tingly. I love this car, the feeling of power at my foot and the desire to drive anything that isn't mundane is finally fulfilled.

I sigh and wiggle my ass into the seat as I slowly roll forward, putting on my turn signal as I begin to make my way to the parking garage around back.

The shifter in my right feels amazing and gives me the challenge I'm looking for, a Jaguar from the fifties needs attention and dedication to keep it running smoothly. I have to feather the clutch and keep an even amount of pressure on the gas pedal. It has to be smooth or the picky engine will stall out, and on a New York City street that's a dangerous thing. I play with the steering, testing it. There's no power steering in this baby. You have to keep it rolling to get it to turn. It's a beautiful creature and I'm in heaven. At the red light on the corner I rev the engine a little just too really hear it purr. Oh and it does purr, making my insides twist. A sexy car driven by an even sexier man.

When the light turns, I take off, letting the warm wind whip through the open window. My hair blows around behind me, I love the feeling.

I sigh when she's finally parked in her proper place, and then take one last longing look at her before returning to my post.

I'm technically only on the clock for an hour, but I always stay until the last patron leaves, because it isn't Rose's style to just kick out a paying customer.

We get big tips that way.

I have to run and get a few more yawns before I'm officially done. I smile and know that it's going to be a while before I'm _actually_ done. He's a cocky prick with everything he does. He orders the most expensive liquor and the lobster and steak combo with the blue cheese potatoes… everything has to be the best and he always takes his sweet time to enjoy it.

An hour later I'm playing on my phone, when Edward comes strolling out the front door. And by my key cabinet inventory that means that he has once again closed the place down. I glance at my clock and wish myself a silent happy birthday. I'm officially twenty-two. It's short lived though, because I need to finish my work so I can finally go home to my empty apartment.

_Oh how appealing that sounded…_

"Mr. Cullen, would you like me to get your car?" I ask as he swaggers up next to me.

"Please, Isabella," he says sweetly handing me his unnecessary ticket. My hand brushes his again and I try to shake off the feeling overcoming me. His car is the only one left in the parking garage, but I take it with a smile anyways and walk swiftly down the sidewalk and around to the back of the building.

I open the pale blue door and once again sink into the supple leather. Edward's signature scent surrounds me. Something that I haven't noticed before, it's everywhere all at once and nearly makes me drunk.

My mind is in a fog, his face is right there with those bright green eyes and I think about what a wonderful birthday present he would be.

I shake off the feeling and let the car come to life. The deep roar of the engine reverberates off the cement walls in the garage making the mirror vibrate. I sigh as I shift the precious car. Our time will be over so soon, but that's okay because I know Edward will be back with something even better, something even more challenging. He always comes back.

I toy with the original radio for a second before I come around the corner and pull into the lot. Then, right in front of Edward, I pull to a stop with a smirk on my face.

"You know," he says, pulling the door open, "I really thought it would be too much car for you."

I chuckle. _Yeah, right._

"I'm glad it wasn't though," he says softly, offering me a hand.

"I'm sure you were." I take his hand, instantly feeling a zing from when our skin touches.

He helps me out of the car and I stand, even though my knees protest the move. They are weak from his electric touch, even though it's completely innocent; it still makes me feel hot under the collar, which is so unlike me. This man infuriates me, he challenges me, he belittles my gender more often than not, but yet here I stand in front of him wrecking a brand new pair of undies.

_Not cool…_

I shake it off though for the second time in a ten minute span and quickly step aside after realizing that I've been staring at his deep green eyes.

I offer his keys to him and smile.

"Thank you, Isabella, this one is my baby and I wouldn't trust her to just anyone," he says softly, taking the keys.

I smile again as he reaches in his suit coat pocket for something.

He pulls out his wallet and I wait for my tip.

He's always very generous, something that makes me see it's so worth putting up with his asshole attitude.

"Here's a hundred," he says holding out the crisp bill.

My hand reaches up to take it from him, but he pulls it back to his chest. My hand follows and presses itself against his shirt; underneath it are hard muscles that do nothing to douse the flame that has already been lit.

"Unless, you want to take a ride with me?" he says tentatively with a smile.

I smile at him, but reach again for the bill.

He pulls it away again, further this time. "Because I'd really rather you do."

"Why?" I ask cocking a brow at him.

"I wanna show you how a man drives that beauty."

I smirk at him knowing that I could probably drive the car ten times better than he ever could. "Only if I can show you how a _wo_man drives it after you."

He nods with a cocky smile on his face.

"I just have to clock out and I'll be right back," I tell him, before hightailing it inside.

I round the corner and slide right by Esme.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she questions looking me over.

"I've got a date with a sexy car," I inform her as I head into the back to clock out.

"But I thought Edward left?" Rose asks, clearly overhearing us.

I shake my head. "He's out there waiting for me," I tell her, jamming my cardboard time card down into the slot.

I find my bag with my change of clothes in it and sling it over my shoulder.

"Well have fun," Esme tells me with a smirk.

"Yeah and make sure he wraps it up," Rose adds as I hurry back out.

I just shake my head at the two of them because they don't realize that my date is legitimately with the car. He just wants to show me how he drives it, and I'm going to have a blast showing him up.

Edward's still out there waiting for me when I make it back, except now he's behind the wheel.

I reach the car and he smirks at me. "Get in doll and I'll show you how to really handle this car."

I roll my eyes and slide into the car. The passenger seat is like brand new and I wonder, for a moment, just how many people have ridden shot gun.

Edward pulls out on to the street and then he powers through the gears, running the car a little rough. I'm waiting for him to stall it, just so I can have a laugh at him.

His foot digs deeper into the pedal and he really floors it. I'm a little worried about the car overheating, but he seems to not have a care in the world.

"You're gonna kill it," I mutter.

He shakes his head and turns on to a strip that leads us out of the city.

Edward passes the random stray cars on the road as we travel further and further out. I wonder where he's planning on going. His foot's relentless, though he keeps her pegged as we weave around the windy road.

"When is it my turn?" I ask after a half hour.

"I'll pull over up here; I just wanted to be on a back road, so neither of us would get a ticket."

I nod, that makes sense.

Edward pulls over on the stretch of pavement giving us both a safe way around the car. He slides out of the car and I do the same, we cross paths in the front and I feel his hand brush my elbow as we switch sides. Tingles run up and down my arm just from that little touch.

I get behind the wheel and want to show off, so I blast through the gears with my foot to the floor. I'm running her just as rough as he had. I show no mercy or weakness because I'm not about to let him think he's a better driver than me.

"You're pretty good," he comments softly, before letting his hand drop to my thigh.

"Thanks," I reply, trying not squirm. I don't want him to have any idea of what he does to me.

Then he cranks on the music, letting it fill the cabin, and I concentrate on the open road in front of me.

The warmth of his hand seeps through my dress pants and I want to tell him to do something other than just let it lay there, but I don't want to come off as a needy slut. The ache begins to build on my lady parts and I know I'm going to be putting my Rabbit to the test later. If it can cure me of _this_ ache, it deserves a motherfucking medal.

The car floats along easily, even though it's temperamental, it's really no challenge to me anymore and before I know it an hour had passed. I wonder why Edward hasn't said anything.

"We should turn back," I say after seeing a sign for the Catskill Mountains. I know we are like three hours outside of city at a normal speed.

"We can," he says hesitantly, "Or you can keep going, I have a place in the mountains, it's up to you."

_What?_

I think about it for a moment. I'm in control. I can turn the car around right this second... or I can keep going to his house in the mountains...

"You could have your own room, Isabella, I just was enjoying you drive so much that I lost track of time, it's my fault really. Please don't feel like it's a proposition," he says after a moment.

I slow the car and glance over at him, he genuinely looks concerned.

"How far is your house from here?" I wonder, I'm still mulling it over, but it _is_ almost three in the morning and I don't really think I can stay awake for the drive back.

"Twenty minutes," he answers.

I nod and ask him to show me the way. His hand squeezes my leg lightly, reassuring me.

Edward and I aren't complete strangers; he's been coming to the restaurant at least twice a week for the past six months, and every time we would end up chatting longer and longer. I know that he used to be a lawyer for this hot shot firm, but then he decided that defending people who lied all day long was not the business for him, so he gave it all up and started his own company. I'm not positive what they do though. I also know that he was dating Clair, a woman he had met on a vacation, but seven months ago he found out that she had been cheating on him, so she's been gone for a while now. Not to mention that every time he comes into the restaurant he's alone. Sure it makes me wonder, but I don't peg him for a serial killer. So I'm not exactly worried about spending the night in the same house as him.

"It's the last one on this road," he murmurs as we continue down the dirt road.

What I pull up to is a beautiful little cottage complete with wooden shutters. The front yard has a bounty of flowers and one amazing tree filling it. The place is gorgeous and from what I can see with the headlights of the car, there is a huge back yard, too.

"This is it?" I ask before pulling into the driveway.

"Yep, my little hidden getaway."

"It's gorgeous," I say softly after I park.

He nods and shows me the way in, through the back door.

I glance around the place that looks nothing like I expect someone like him to own. It's small and the rooms are sparsely decorated, but it's still cozy all the same.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

I shake my head, I'm really not. Nope, I'm tired and horny. His hand did a number on me, but I plan to just go to sleep. I don't want to seem like a slut, because he's a guy and if he was interested he would've made a move by now.

I go up the stairs and head for the room he shows me to. Edward's very gracious and doesn't pressure me at all. His hand that has landed on my back is just directing me down the hall, not pushing me whatsoever. It does however send sparks up and down my spine. I want to turn him and push him against the wall and ravish him. But I don't, because that would be wrong. So, we enter the room. Then, he gives me a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Sure, they are his and way too fucking big for me, but the thought is sweet.

I know I have jean shorts in my bag and tank top, but really Edward's clothes look far more appealing.

After he leaves and closes the door I change into my clothes and crawl into bed.

I try so fucking hard to sleep, but none comes. Nothing. It's insane just how difficult it is. I toss and turn with the little creaks the cottage makes. Then, I get too warm, making me throw the covers off of me and toss some more. Then, not surprisingly, I'm too cold. I'm just not comfortable and I'm pretty sure it has all to do with who's sleeping at the other end of the hallway.

I sit up and scoot out of bed. I shake my head from the thoughts of what I want to do. Most of them center around tiptoeing down the hallway and sneaking into that room... But I stop myself.

I pull on my shoes and grab my cigarettes and lighter from my bag before I tiptoe down the stairs, I can't sleep and there is only one thing that I know will relax me enough to shut my eyes. _Well, besides some fuck-hot sex._ A nice long smoke. I open the back door and head out the driveway. I figure I may as well have a look at the engine of that beautiful car while I have my cigarette. Don't get me wrong, I don't make a habit out of smoking, but every once in a while I just can't help it.

The hood pops and I lift it up and by the light of my phone I begin checking everything out.

It's truly a beautiful machine.

And clean too.

I pull out a smoke and light it up before I check out the rest.

Edward has taken excellent care of the car. It looks great. Not a spot of rust on her. It's clear that he has been meticulous.

I remember him saying that taking care of the cars is his way of winding down at the end of a very long day. He says that it's the only thing, other than driving them, that he really enjoys doing for relaxation.

My head's buried under the hood as I puff away when I feel something warm graze against the back of my thigh.

I jump with a squeal and quickly turn to see it's Edward... and his hand. One look and I see his messy reddish hair and those sparkling green eyes.

_Mhmmm..._

He's smirking at me and it isn't helping my need at the moment.

"I thought someone was out here stealing my baby," he comments as he runs his fingers along the hem of his boxer shorts I'm wearing again.

_Fuck…_

I ignore it and continue to puff away. I figure if I don't let him see my desire, he'll stop trying.  
_  
_"What are you doing out here, I thought you were tired?" he asks softly, but his fingers linger on my upper thigh. They almost burn making me want to bat his hand away, but I don't. They stay and begin to make circles on my sensitive skin.

I take one last puff of my butt before letting it drop to the ground and stubbing it out with my shoe.

"I couldn't sleep," I tell him before leaning back under the hood.

"So you check out cars when you can't sleep?"

"No, typically I have a drink, but I didn't know where the alcohol was, so I had a smoke," I say with a shrug, not looking him in the eyes.

He nods and leans down next to me, both of our heads are under the hood... so close.

I can smell his cologne. It's sweet and spicy... so perfectly him, and I can't stop staring, not even when he's talking to me.

"So, do you like what you see?"

My breath catches, tight in my throat. _Is he talking about the car or is he talking about him? Has he noticed my little staring habit? Shit!_

I look back at the engine, shaking off the vibe I keep getting from him. "Yeah, the car's great."

He nods again and sighs.

We're quiet for a while, both of us looking over the beautiful car.

"You think you'll be able to sleep now?" he asks taking a step closer.

I figure I may as well be honest. I shake my head with a small smile. There's just no friggin' way. Sleep isn't going to come, not in a house with him, not in a new place like this. No sleep for me.

"Well, I can think of something that'll put you to sleep..." he murmurs as he gets in the car.

I look over at him and shake my head. There's no way a ride, like that, is going to make me sleep. If anything, it will wire me some more. What I really need is a ride on his cock, but that isn't going to happen.

I kick a few stones and take another look around the dark yard. It's useless though because I can't see anything.

I see him rustling around in the driver's seat and I wonder what the hell he's doing so I stride on over to the still open door.

His green eyes, those killer ones that make me melt so easily, meet mine and I can't look away. His lips, those full, rosy fuckers are right there. They lift at the edges and grow into a lazy smirk.

"Whatcha doin' sexy?" he asks.

I shrug, I don't really know. The majority of me wants to mount him and the little sliver of me that's left wants to go back inside.

I wander back over to the engine, pretending to look at it again, when really I can't take my mind off of him. Being this close, it's difficult.

"Come on baby, climb in," he says softly to me.

I look around the hood and raise an eyebrow at him.

He pats his lap.

It looks like he wants me to get in the driver's seat with him.

I bite my lip and slam the hood down before walking over to him. The driver's door is still wide open.

"You want me to get in there?" I ask innocently.

He nods.

I sigh and think about it for a minute, before I finally let my desire take over for me. I climb in, straddling Edward in the process. That's when I feel it. Hard against my thigh. _Fuck... _

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask breathlessly, overcome with a sudden surge of lust.

My fantasies have finally been realized and I can only hope his have too.

He nods before bringing his soft lips to mine. Edward wastes no time. Of course, I probably would've been annoyed with him if he had. Fuck, this is so worth all the shit he has put me through for the past six months. They're greedy but have a tender edge to them and his hands, even though they had originally settled on my hips, they're quickly moving up my sides.

"Bella," he groans when he palms my breasts. It's the first time he's ever called me that. I'm sure he's heard the girls call me it, because that is what I go by to them, but he's always called me Isabella…until now at least.

His warm hands cup them delicately, and then as if he knows what I need his deft fingertips pinch and roll my nipples making me whimper like a bitch in heat. Who am I kidding; I am a bitch in heat. I want him so fucking bad and there's no stopping me now.

My hands grasp at his gray t-shirt, something he has changed into since he arrived here and I begin pulling at with furry. I want the fucking thing off.

"Get it fucking off," I demand, after I try and fail to get it off of him.

He smirks looking really fucking cocky, but as soon as the cotton has been pulled up over his head, I can see the reasoning behind his cockiness. He's gorgeous. And yeah, he has a sexy face, but his body... Fuck...

His chest is hard, defined, and toned. Not to mention the sprinkling of reddish hair.

_Damn…_

I lick my lips and he can clearly see just how much I like what I see, but the prick still wants to hear it come from my lips.

"Do you like it baby?"

I roll my eyes before giving him a little nod, because really there's no way to deny the fact that I like what I see.

"Good," he whispers before grasping at the hem of the shirt I am wearing. It's one of his and as I feel the soft cotton sliding up my body my skin begins to prickle. Goose flesh breaks out all over. I take a deep breath knowing that even if this is a one-time thing, it's totally going to be worth it.

I can't stop my hips from rolling on their own accord and they land right on his pulsing, hard cock beneath his basketball shorts. I close my eyes and bite my lips as they roll themselves again, grinding wantonly against him.

I don't even try to stop the whimper that comes out, because really, what would be the point. He'll see soon enough that it's close to a rainforest in my panties so… there is truly no sense in hiding it.

"Fuck..." he mutters as his hand sets a devastating pace.

His hands that are playing with my exposed bare tits are now sliding down my body.

Lower and lower until they slip, beneath the waist... all the way until I feel his warm fingertips sliding around in my juices. The juices that he knows he conjured up himself. My mouth latches on to his again in a hungry and demanding kiss. I need him to know that he's doing all the right things.

Then, just as he's letting me win in the tongue to tongue battle, one long finger slips inside me and begins pumping at an unstoppable rate. My tongue completely forgets about the battle and conforms to his will, letting him win.

I feel my weak legs start to shake, a certain indication that I'm gonna come soon.

His finger, combined with my hip movements, makes for ridiculous amounts of pleasure.

He certainly knows how to give a good finger fuck.

My back arches against the steering wheel and I hear the horn as it blasts away. I struggle to move to stop the noise, but his fingers are just so damn delicious.

And I am a willing taker. It doesn't mean that I don't help him out though. No, my hands are very busy. When they aren't fisting his hair and unleashing the torment of my nails on his back, they are raking themselves down the front of his hardened chest and palming his massive cock.

My hand worms its way inside his shorts and I pull the monstrous thing out. I let my hand slide over it, but it's sticky due to the heat. I lick my lips when I see the leaking tip. I move my fingers in the sweetness before coating my palm and letting it start to work him over.

I moan into his mouth as his teeth nip at my lip. A second finger has joined in now and he's working me over good. Then his other hand slides from my hip and back up. I know, even while his palm is sliding up my skin that it's going to be my undoing. His whole hand palms my breast and then his fingers pinch and pull at my aroused nipple. I spiral into a mind blanking orgasm. My hips never stop rolling themselves as his hand keeps pushing itself harder into me.

"Shit baby girl," he whispers as he looks me over.

I don't know what comes over me when I grab his hand out of the waistband of his boxers that I am wearing and lower my tongue to his glistening fingers.

My eyes hold his gaze while I suckle them clean.

I'm not about to waste any of it, I don't want to admit it, but I like the taste of myself.

His eyes go wide at this move, then his lids lower and you can see that his brain is clouded with lust.

"Do you like to taste yourself baby?" he ask lowly.

I blush, even though I can tell he's turned on by my little show. Then, gathering up a bit of confidence I nod without looking him in the eyes.

"That is so fucking hot," he breathes before letting his lips crush mine.

I close my eyes and try to focus on the sensation. I'm satisfied now and I don't know if I will ever get the chance to kiss Edward Cullen again.

His lips are experts. They deserve some kind of award. It's like getting a lip massage. And just when I thought I could guess his next move he changes it up, adding a little nibble or incorporating his tongue in to a long sensual kiss. It's hot and I am starting to get bothered again. I'm still not sure how far Edward's going to take this, but by the feel of _things_ he still needs some relief as well.

I slide my underwear aside and look up into his eyes. He looks so serious with those deep green ones staring down at me.

"Ready?" I ask softly.

He gulps and closes his eyes, seeming to take a moment to collect himself before reopening them and nodding.

I take his throbbing cock in my hand and line it up, there's no turning back now. Maybe it's only going to be one night of ecstasy, I'm okay with that. Especially after he has been my wet dream for six months.

He tentatively thrusts his hips where the engorged head of his cock just grazes past my pussy lips; sure he isn't pounding into me with abandon yet, but fuck it feels good either way.

His eyes met mine, looking for some kind of permission, so I nod hoping he will take it and do what I need him to...

"Bella, I need you to know, this isn't just for tonight..." he whispers before thrusting up.

I can't respond because my jaw is slack and my eyes are too busy rolling back in my head.

For the love of Christ... Edward sure knows how to handle his monster cock.

My moans are filling that beautiful car's interior.

It's so fucking good.

He slows down after a few minutes though and we set a nice rhythm. He dips his head down and kisses me softly a few times and it makes my heart open up. I try to get my mind to shut off, but I just have so much wrapped up in him. Then his hips swivel and he gives me exactly what I need.

His lips attach themselves to my neck and his tongue swirls along my sensitive flesh. I feel the wetness he's eliciting from my body trickling out of me. Fuck I'm a needy little bitch.

His interior is done for; I hope he's had these seats scotch guarded.

Sweat begins to trickle down from my brow, fuck summer and its oppressive humidity. Thankfully Edward doesn't seem to be grossed out by it. A little sweat never killed anyone.

"Edward," I mewl trying to take what I need from him.

He grunts right back, clearly indicating that he needs just what I do.

His hand grips my hips tightly, pinching with a little pain, only adding to the pleasure. My nails rake themselves down his sweat covered back. Oh he's feeling the heat too. The house wouldn't have been any better though. His little hideaway seems to be missing a/c.

I try to hang on to him any way I can, but the dampness of our skin makes it impossible and I desperately want to ride him like the fucking animal I'm becoming.

My thighs quiver at just the thought. Then, I seek out the shifter, wrapping my hand tightly around the ball head. My hips take over instinctually as soon as I have my anchor point.

They rock with a good rhythm, reaching up and molding my lips to his.

"Fuck Bella..." he mumbles with a groan.

I take that as my cue to speed them up a bit.

I rock and rock, then swivel, changing it up. It also makes certain that his cock hits that delicious spot inside me sending sparks all over my body.

I cry out and slam myself down on his dick harshly, still keeping my hips slowly rocking as I ride out one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

His hands grip my hips and begin guiding my tired body up and down on his cum soaked cock.

"Do you feel that baby?" he whispers nipping at my ear.

I nod, trying not to fall asleep on him, after all that he's right. It did make me want to fall asleep.

"I'm gonna fill that pussy of yours so full of cum."

My eyes suddenly don't feel so heavy. Then, he moves a hand and slides it between my thighs, touching me... rubbing me. Making the heat flow through my body once more.

"Fuck... Edward..." my plea is heard. His fingers move faster and his lips suck and suck at my neck. I know he's marking me. He wants people to know I'm his and that makes my heart soar.

His hips piston up and down giving me the most insane pleasure.

My heart begins to beat so fast that it nearly beats out of my chest. My chest feels tight and my whole body begins to tense up. I need to come again, so fucking bad.

"Please..." I whine.

Edward smirks down at me and swivels his hips before setting a punishing pace. He's definitely fucking me.

Oh and shit it feels so good.

"Edward..." I cry out, still holding on to the shifter.

"Fuck..." I moan when it finally hits. I lose all control of my senses.

"Bella..." I hear being called, but the blackness is too thick to come up from.

The light is streaming in through the window like a middle finger to my peaceful slumber. I'm warm and as I begin kicking off the covers I realize I'm not in my little twin bed, snuggled up against the wall like normal. I sit up suddenly trying to place where I am.

The yellow walls and bright white around the window look completely foreign to me, but just as I'm about to scream I see a shutter and it begins to jog my memory.

Then as I look around some more, last night comes flooding back to me.

Going to work, Edward, driving relentless pussy cars, Edward, the fuck hot car he rolled up with, driving, Edward, his cottage, Edward, checking out the car... and then, oh...

Just as I remember what exactly took place last night I feel a delicious soreness creep through me.

I look down to see that I'm completely dressed in the clothes I had been wearing the night before. His boxers and shirt. That's probably why I'm so fucking warm because they're so much more than my sleep shorts and tank top. But with the heat of the day before I probably would've slept naked.

The room though... It isn't the one Edward had originally led me to the night before. No light blue walls…anything remotely familiar.

This one has a big bay window and the room itself is much bigger.

Quickly, realizing that I'm actually in Edward's room I turn my head and look over at the rest of the bed, wondering if he is still here with me. My eyes find the beautiful sleeping man beside me.

His bare chest is on display for me. Dusting of hair and all. I bite my lip to keep myself from biting down on one of his nipples.

My eyes immediately skim lower, seeing that the sheet is tenting and Mr. Cullen's sporting some seriously impressive morning wood.

I scrub my hands over my face and take a deep breath in through my nose. I didn't wake up yesterday thinking that I would spend the night in Edward Cullen's bed. Had I hoped or at least fantasied about it? Oh hell yeah, why not?

I move my legs quietly over the side the bed and intend to sneak down to the other room. For what? I'm not sure. Clarity, if anything. I certainly can't leave like a normal one night stand with out being charged with grand theft auto.

"Where do you think you're going?" a groggy voice murmurs from behind me.

I twist my head to see a set of sleepy green eyes staring at me.

"Uh…my… er… the guest room," I tell him averting his gaze.

His brows furrow together as he moistens his delicious looking lips. It makes me want to lean down and kiss them.

I stop myself though, because I don't know what he wants. And while I shamelessly rubbed my leaking pussy all over him last night, I'm not about to show weakness again.

"Why?" he asks after a moment.

"Because I… uh … I don't know."

"Come on baby, come back to bed," he murmurs holding up the sheet for me to crawl under.

Even as warm as I am, I can't resist slipping in close next to him.

The sheets comes down over me and his arm winds its way around me as he pulls me into his chest.

We lay there for a moment and in his closeness I begin to feel tired again. Safe, too. I contemplate falling asleep again, just for a little while, but all of that is swept away at his words.

"Besides it's the least you can do after you crashed my car."

My head whips up to see him smirking down at me.

_What the fuck had happened to his car?_

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly.

"You don't remember much, do you?" he asks sitting up a bit.

I shake my head, because other than the steamy little act we had in the driver's seat, I don't remember a damn thing. Not even making it into the house.

"See, after you… um… came, or I should say while you were…uh… coming, you must've knocked the shifter into neutral. The car began to roll and because the front yard is sloped it picked up speed even though it wasn't running. And I didn't really notice until it was too late… because I was… busy. So we ended up smashing backwards into the tree on the front lawn there."

I gape at him.

_How in the fuck did I not know about this?_

"And to make matters a bit worse, you were naked and passed out on my chest. So I had to dress you, situate myself, carry you up here and then go move my car."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper closing my eyes.

_Great! Fucking great!_ I finally get a chance with the man I've been pining over for six months and I crash his beloved car.

Just as tears begin to prick at me my eyes he hugs me closer to him.

He shrugs, "Don't worry about it. Back then cars used to be built like tanks. It looks like the bumper took the brunt of it. I'll hammer out the dent and get it re-chromed. It'll be a nice little project."

"Are you sure?" I ask biting my lip.

He smiles down at me and nods. "Yeah, it'll be fine, we'll just have to make sure that we don't fuck in the Jag again, but there are lots more we can try out," he says with a devilish glint in his eyes.

I blush. _Did he just imply that this wasn't a one night deal?_

"Don't look so shocked baby, I told you I wanted you."

I think back to last night and remember the words that he had uttered right before…

His eyes are bright, even though he just woke up and I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Bella…I thought you understood… It's why I've been coming to _Rosie's_ twice a week for the past six months."

I am more or less shocked. Edward's been coming by… just to see me?

I smile at him, still processing what he has just told me.

"I…uh I feel the same way," I say softly. It isn't like me to have to just put myself out there. I have always guarded my heart, but with Edward, there's never been a choice.

He smirks cockily, "Yeah, I know." Then he dips his head down and plants a searing kiss on my lips before laying back and pulling me with him.

"Bella?" he asks with a smirk running his fingers along my cheek bone.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You wanna drive home today, love?"

I smile wide, 'cause of course I do!


End file.
